Avenging Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sequel to "No more bible talk Cas!". Cas gets his revenge (Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_This is a sequel to my other story "No more bible talk Cas!".  
You should read this story first before you read the you will not know what's going on in here ;)._  
**_Warning: It's a tickle-story_**

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)._

**_Avenging Angel_******

The first thing Dean realized when he woke up was that he couldn't move his legs or his arms. Leather cuffs were bound around his wrists and ankles and had tied him to the bed posts. Panic filled his body and he looked around the room until his eyes wandered to a very well-known person who was sitting at the foot end of the bed, silently watching him.

The moment Dean realized said person his eyes narrowed to slits and a growl crept its way out of his throat.

"Castiel? What the hell is going on here?!"

The angel wrapped himself in silence as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, slowly making his way to the side of the bed. Blue eyes met green eyes as he looked right into Dean's face. Confusion sparkled in those green eyes of the hunter, mixed with slight anxiety.

"Castiel? Cas? Come on buddy. Talk to me!"

But still not a single word left the angel's lips.

He just stood there and looked down at him and there was something in his eyes.

A sparkle which made Dean shiver and he tried to scoot away when Castiel sat down by his side. The sparkle never disappeared from his eyes. Not even when the angel raised his hands and Dean's whole body winced violently out of reflex as the fear inside him increased.

What was wrong with Castiel?

Why was he looking at him like that?

And why was he tied to his bed and why wasn't Castiel helping him out of there?

Or…was he the one who had tied him up like this?

Dean couldn't continue to think about all those things.

Castiel had raised his hands and the moment he grabbed his sides, the hunter winced yet again.

"Cas? Cas! What are you doing?"

The answer he got was a brutal and merciless tickle attack!

The angel immediately started by kneading his fingers into his sides, pushing his shirt up to get at the bare skin and in an instant the hunter threw his head back into his pillow as he almost exploded in a wave of hysterical laughter. He thrashed about in his bed, pulling desperately at the restrains, but he couldn't break them. His body twitched and twisted side to side, he arched his back, drumming his legs onto he mattress and laughed so much that the first tears started to stream down his bright red cheeks after not even a minute.

Castiel meanwhile had to gather all of his remaining self-control to keep up his stoic expression. Dean's loud, frantic laughter was contagious, but he tried to keep his own laughter in and concentrated on his tickle attack. He tickled all over the humans upper body, kneading and massaging his sides, stroking is fingers up and down his ribs, teasing the spaces in between, scratching his blunt nails over the soft, hairless skin of his underarms or spidering his fingers all over the quivering belly, occasionally dipping a finger into Dean's belly button which made the latter screech through his loud, hysterical laughter. And when he was done, he started all over again until Dean's laughter went silent. That's when he stopped and pulled his hands away.

Dean needed almost two minutes until he was breathing normally again.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a wide grinning Castiel.

The angel just couldn't keep that grin off of his face anymore.

Doesn't matter how hard he had tried. This was just too funny.

Dean didn't find it funny at all.

He glared fire arrows at his best friend, growling like a hungry lion and tried again to free himself. Again with the same result and he quickly gave up his attempts of freeing himself.

"You bastard! Are you crazy?! What was that for?!" he growled, but didn't expect an answer.

And he was right.

The only answer he got was an evil grin, coming from the angel and his hands were right back at his body. When he hooked his fingers into the bend of Dean's jeans the hunter's eyes widened with shock.

"Woa, woa, woa Cas! Hands off of there! Immediately!"

But of course the angel didn't listen to him and he pulled his jeans down until his hip bones were exposed. He then pulled two black feathers out of his coat pockets and twirled them in his fingers.

Dean, who's head was red with embarrassment (he had clearly thought Cas would do something else to him), tilted his head questioningly. The moment realization hit him, he started to squirm around in his bonds, eyes widen with shock when he realized what Cas about to do.

"No! Nononono Cas! Don't you dare!"

Cas, of course, didn't listen to his begging and positioned the feathers a few inches above his hip bones. That alone made the hunter bite his lower lip with anticipation and he could feel how the giggles build up inside his belly from just seeing those mean feathers.

"Son of a bitch! Don't even think about it!"

There was it again: This evil glint in the angel's eyes and without a warning he attacked!

He brushed both feathers on either side of Dean's hips over the bones.

The hunter shrieked and bucked and laughed immediately as his worst spot was under attack. The soft brushes of those fluffy feathers were maddening and he thrashed about in his bonds yet again, pulling so hard against them that he swore he would break the bedposts any moment.

But of course this didn't happen and the angel could keep up with his playful but yet unbearable torture.

He brushed one of his feather from side to side over Dean's lower belly, making the human squeal between fits of laughter. A scream followed the moment one of those evil feather circled his belly button before it slid inside, twirling around and making him howl with laughter.

"S-STOP IT!"

But Cas didn't stop.

Oh no. He wasn't done yet.

The evil grin was back on his face the moment he dropped the feathers to the mattress, grabbing Dean's hip bones with his hands and drilling his thumbs into the bones.

And Dean screamed!

His back arched off of the bed so much that Cas was afraid he would snap his spine any second. But fortunately this didn't happen and he could continue.

Dean was sure he was in hell right now!

He shook his head from side to side, laughing and screaming, thrashing about so much that Cas had to straddle his legs to keep him in place. And when he opened his eyes to look at his friend through tear filled eyes he could only see the twitching shoulders of him. That bastard was laughing at him!

"Y-YOU AHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOLE! S-STOHOHOP LAHAHAHAUGHING AT MEHEHE! TH-THIS IS NOHOHOHT FUHUHUNNY!"

Right after his words Dean could feel a tingling sensation under his arms that slowly spread across his whole body, attacking his ribs, his sides and his belly. The tingling grew, become a light tickling at first until he arched his back again as the tickling grew stronger and stronger by the second. Together with Castel's massaging fingers on his hips and the torture was perfect!

Hell was nothing against this!

Not even Alastair would have been that merciless and that cruel!

And Dean quickly learned his lesson not to insult an angel.

Especially not when you were tied to a bed, completely unable to move and at the mercy of a sadistic little angel like Cas was right now.

"I AM SOHOHOHORRY CAHAHAHAS! SOHOHOHO SOHOHOHORRY! AHHH! P-PLEAHAHAHA…STAHAHAHA…!"

He couldn't even finish his words anymore.

Tears were streaming down his face and slowly but surely he had not even the strength anymore to keep squirming around.

Cas realized this also and he slowed his tickling down until he stopped completely, pulling his grace back as well in the process.

Dean's body crashed back down onto the mattress, his head fell back onto his pillow and he gulped in deep breaths of fresh air. He kept his eyes closed, not daring to look into his best friend's face. This whole situation was so embarrassing and he just wanted to sink into the next hole and never come back again.

Castiel on the other hand watched him silently and still with this big grin on his face.

He reached a hand out and wiped the tears from the hunters face. He waited patiently until Dean dared to open his eyes. And if looks could kill Castiel would be dead by now.

"Well Dean? This was fun, wasn't it?"

More deadly looks, but Cas could only laugh at this.

"What the hell have I done to you, that I deserve such a bloodthirsty torture?"

The angels grin widened.

"Remember the day when you tickled me for just reading a few bible phrases out loud? You tickled me to tears! I thought I would return this favor. To be honest at first I thought I could tie you up and just sitting there and reading some more bible phrases out lout. Just for you. But then I got this great idea and since you love to laugh so much…"

A chuckle left Dean's own lips, rumbling deep into his chest and Castiel couldn't help but laugh along with him yet again.

"Well I think we are even now."

"Oh yes Dean? Do you really think I was done with you?"

Another shiver went down Dean's spine and his eyes shot open in an instant.

"W-what do you mean?"

Castiel's grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt and without another word he turned round until he was facing the human's feet.

"N-No! No Cas! Come on man! I said I was sorry! We are even now! Please! Not the feet! Not after all that torture! PLEASE!"

Cas ignored him and positioned his fingers above Dean's soft soles, flexing his fingers to tease him, grinning when the hunter's whole body jumped at the teasing touch.

"Sorry Dean, but I like hearing you laugh. You should do that more often, you know?"

Dean growled.

"Wait when I will get my hands on you angel! You are so dead!"

"Oh yes? Will I? Well let's see if I can change your mind…"

The moment fingers started to wiggle over his soles, the laughter started all over again.

And Dean was sure that he would never mess with Castiel like this ever again!

No!

He had learned his lesson today…

**_The End_**


End file.
